


Been A While

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Look its kinda very cliched but i really Dont Care, M/M, Night Clubs, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: The dance floor is a writhing beast, its pulse jumping with the beat, its teeth, in the form of swinging elbows and gyrating hips, trapping Carlos in the middle of it, separated from his friends, but not concerned. No, instead he lets himself be taken by the beast, lets its rhythm work its way into his body, lets the lights and sounds and smells and overwhelming darkness of it all fill him as he loses himself, jumps with the pulse, swing with the teeth and get lost in the rush of blood through his veins. He squeezes his eyes shut and roars along with the choruses, the five lines everyone in the club seems to know even as they cheer and yell and cry through the verses.--Night Clubs and dancing and smut all the way





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



> Look this started cause i was blankly staring at [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEu54L6PkSg) and I started lamenting the fact that writing club scenes is really hard? and then (in the middle of cooking dinner) i realised a way to do it and so i detailed the first half of this to Aleph over skype while cooking hahaha  
> and he is wonderful and let me blabber and accepted it all and cheered me on so  
> yeah  
> thanks man!

The dance floor is a writhing beast, its pulse jumping with the beat, its teeth, in the form of swinging elbows and gyrating hips, trapping Carlos in the middle of it, separated from his friends, but not concerned. No, instead he lets himself be taken by the beast, lets its rhythm work its way into his body, lets the lights and sounds and smells and overwhelming darkness of it all fill him as he loses himself, jumps with the pulse, swing with the teeth and get lost in the rush of blood through his veins. He squeezes his eyes shut and roars along with the choruses, the five lines everyone in the club seems to know even as they cheer and yell and cry through the verses.

Carlos throws his head back, tossing his hair off his face and reveling in this feeling, the feeling of being a part of something huge, something bigger than him as he lets the beast overwhelm him, lets it take his free will and tuck it away, down deep somewhere beneath the thrumming bass he can feel through his shoes, behind the noise of everything around him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and halfway through turning to talk to its owner everything stops, as if the beast was holding it’s breath, almost as if it was nervous as he took in the stranger, tall, slim, muscled like a runner and grinning down at Carlos, his soft lips shaping a question, a hand sliding around his waist as Carlos nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to but knowing that he wanted it, wanted the press of this stranger’s body, wanted his hips against Carlos’ and, as the noise of the beast swelled again, roaring in victory and leaving Carlos with the vague impression of a deep baritone chilling him to his bones, Carlos knew he would fight every member of this crowd, every limb of this beast, if it meant he would keep this stranger right beside him.

It’s too much, not enough,  _ absolutely perfect _ , the burning points of contact between them as Carlos rocks in his arms, their hips grinding, lips grinning, forming words and immediately losing them to the noise of the beast keeping them captive. Carlos tips his head back, laughs loud and free and gleeful, his hands knotting into the stranger’s hair as he follows, pressing soft lips to the column of Carlos’ throat, not to kiss or bite, just to feel the laughter vibrate out of him.

A hand tangles in Carlos’ hair, a light tug to right his head, a pair of lips press to his ear. A question, little more than breath but understandable as words, as a request, as a compliment.

Carlos nods, gasping suddenly into the void as his dance partner leans away, beams at him, and then swoops down, capturing Carlos’ lips in his, Carlos’ fingers in the other’s hair and groans escaping into his mouth.

Carlos presses a hand to the stranger’s neck, his thumb pressed against his vocal chords, wanting to feel every sound he can’t hear over the noise of the beast in his ears, in his mind, in his heart and  _ soul. _

They kiss languidly, a complete counterpoint to the noise and movement around them, lips dragging, hands stroking, moans and gasps being swallowed as soon as they’re made.

The stranger’s hands are on Carlos’ hips, squeezing and rubbing and turning Carlos to jelly when paired with the way his tongue is teasing at Carlos’ lips and teeth, giving a taste of more but not handing it over.

It’s not enough and it  _ hurts _ , making Carlos dig his fingers into the stranger’s shoulders, dragging a high mewl from him and making his hips jump forwards. Carlos growls, lets the beast back in and surges upwards, kissing and biting and panting and loving each of the noises he can feel from the man, each twitch of his hips, each tug of his fingers. Carlos growls and howls and takes every inch this man gives him and it’s still not enough, not until the man is breaking the kiss, pressing his lips to Carlos’ ear again, his fingers locked into Carlos’ belt loops as he paints a picture in muffled gasps.

A small apartment down the road, rich purple sheets and a thick comforter, all waiting to see Carlos, flung onto them and writhing, begging, mewling for this man, the stranger.

Carlos nods, grins, presses his hips forward and melts at the moan of the other man, low and intimate in his ear, meant for Carlos. Just Carlos, no one else.

They remain tangled together as they leave, the beast parting and making room for them, bidding farewell with gentle nudges and fingertips brushing against their shoulders and backs, their chest still pressed close together as Carlos is led backwards, the stranger grinning down and him and promising him he’s safe, will always be safe with him. They escape the beast, running gasping and laughing down the road, stopping on street corners and at light posts to grab at each other, fingers pulling at shirts, jackets, hair and belts, lips pressing, seeking and taking before they move on, always down the road, each step one closer to the stranger’s apartment, to the bed and sheets and all that implied.

Eventually the stranger tugs Carlos into an entryway, kissing him until all he can do is pant and count the bricks as the stranger opens the door, ushering Carlos up with hands on his hands, on his hips, sneaking under the hem of his shirt to tease along the line of his pants, making Carlos’ steps stutter and falter, a moan choking its way out as he leans against the wall of the thin hallway, getting urged on by a chin on his shoulder, a soft murmur and a promise of more as soon as they reach the right door.

Down the hall and up the stairs, each step harder with the way Carlos is slowly turning to jelly, his legs ready to collapse and dump him on his ass with or without the stranger encouraging him onwards with teasing touches or lips pressed to his temple and murmured words.

Finally they reach the right door, Carlos getting kissed soundly once more and praised for being patient while the stranger unlocks it, pushes it open, ushers Carlos inside and then uses his body to shut the door, checking the latch before his hands are either side of Carlos’ head, one just resting on the wood while the other cups his jaw, tilts his head up and angles it just so for a perfect, gentle, almost loving kiss, until the stranger bites at Carlos’ lip, forcing his eyes open and a whine out, making Carlos lean full-bodilied into him as he pulled away, one hand still cupping his cheek while the other snuck down to cup his hip instead, and then around further to cup his ass, squeezing just enough, startling a moan out of Carlos and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Carlos keeps his eyes shut as he feels the stranger’s hand leave his face, trail off somewhere far away, as far as he’s concerned as its not touching him immediately, and feels his lips press first to Carlos’ chin, then to the joint of his jaw, the stranger’s nose nudging his cheek to the side, getting Carlos to tip his head up and away so the stranger can kiss down his neck. Then the stranger’s other hand joins his first, kneads at his ass for a moment before they squeeze firmly and lift Carlos into his arms, smirking as Carlos’ eyes startle open, his lips forming a question only to have it kissed away as the man steps away from the door, taking all of Carlos’ weight steadily, not an inch of sway or a stumbled step. Either way Carlos keeps his hands firmly on the man’s shoulders, not letting up in their death grip even as he notes just how hot it is that this man can carry him, Carlos, not a lightweight by any means. 

Just as he comes to terms with it Carlos is dropped, flopping with a small yelp and a creak of bedsprings onto the rich purple sheets, the thick comforter, reveling in the stranger’s laugh as he crawls over Carlos, cups his chin like it’s glass between his fingers and kisses him, hips twitching downwards as he moans and teases at Carlos’ lips, Carlos’ fingers knotting into and pulling at his hair, never wanting to let go as the stranger tries to move down, to kiss along Carlos’ neck again only for Carlos to pull him back up to his lips, growling and biting at the man’s lip, grinning when he concedes and lowers his hands to tug at their belts. 

Clothes disappear quickly, Carlos too focussed on the touch of the man’s tongue, the way he had of nibbling at Carlos’ lip and sucking it into his mouth just to hear Carlos mewl, to really keep track of it as belts are undone, pants kicked off and shirts unbuttoned.

All Carlos can keep track of is the increasing amount of skin on offer to him and the way the stranger’s dick is straining against his briefs, making Carlos’ mouth water and wanting it in him in some way.

There are no words as the man grins at Carlos and kisses his way down Carlos’ body, leaving loud sucking kisses all the way down his chest and feather-light barely there ones along the elastic waistline of Carlos’ boxers, making Carlos writhe and groan, hips tipping upwards and cock visibly leaking as the stranger teases him, tugging at the elastic only to leave it and stroke at Carlos’ thighs. 

Carlos huffs and shifts impatiently, hands fisting in the sheets as the man continues to tease, inching his boxers off only to stand at the end, stripping his own underwear off and making a show of touching himself, making Carlos watch as he strokes and teases himself, tipping his head back and moaning loudly, grinning teasingly and waiting, for something, Carlos isn’t sure what but he wants to give it to him, he wants to give this man everything, he wants this man to have everything.

Eventually Carlos can’t take it anymore, he throws his head back and hisses out a plea, a single word beg that has the man lowering himself back to his knees, kissing at Carlos’ thighs and finally  _ finally _ wrapping his kiss-swollen lips around Carlos’ cock, making him all but scream at the suddenness of it.

It’s over too soon, the stranger pulling off with possibly the most lewd pop Carlos has ever heard, and shuffling over to one of his bedside tables and rummaging around in the drawer for something. 

Over his shoulder the man gives a direction, a tip, a suggestion, and Carlos’ heard thuds unevenly in his chest as he obeys, knowing exactly where this is going as he rolls over, fits his knees under himself and waits, cock hanging heavy and hard and needy between his legs as he feels the bed dip behind him, feels a pair of hands cup his ass and squeeze before a pair of slick fingers press against his hole, pushing in slowly as he pants, pushing back against them and swearing softly. The fingers are crooked in him, pressing against several wonderful spots as Carlos rocks back against them, moaning and swearing under his breath, asking for more and less and everything and nothing. The man chuckles, rubbing his free hand down Carlos’ thigh as he scissors his fingers, stretching Carlos out and making him beg for it, beg for more, beg for  _ him. _

A third finger joins the other two, Carlos hissing as it pushes in but mewling happily, all but purring as it slots in fully, filling him up but leaving him with an ache for more at the same time. Carlos groans, begs for more, pushes back against the stranger’s fingers and whining as they’re pulled out of him, slowly, twisting and teasing, easing out of him and then ramming back into him in just the right way, making him cry out and bringing tears to his eyes as a loud, low moan tears itself from his throat as the stranger sets a brutal pace, fucking his fingers in and out of Carlos, grinning a satisfied, fox-like grin that Carlos can see from the corner of his eye.

Then the stranger stops again and Carlos, oblivious, keeps rocking himself, fucking himself on the man’s fingers and groaning and mewling, feeling his fingers splay across Carlos’ hip and squeeze, his nails digging in and making Carlos gasp and finally grind to a stop, mewling in confusion, long beyond making words, as the fingers are pulled out of him, leaving him cold and empty, but not for long as he hears a packet get torn open and the slippery sound of latex being unrolled, sheathing the stranger’s dick and Carlos arches his back, presses his chest to the bed and puts his ass in the airs, shaking his hips just a little and moaning, begging for everything the stranger can give him and more.

The stranger swats at Carlos’ hips, laughing and kissing along Carlos’ spine as he fits himself to Carlos’ body, hips in line with hips, shoulders with shoulders, lips against the back of Carlos’ head, just at the base of his neck, and hands gripping Carlos’, dragging them along the sheets until they’re tucked under the pillows, his fingers curled around into fists with the sheets clutched in them and words are getting whispered into Carlos’ hair but he can’t make them out, doesn’t care for them, just wants the man closer, wants him inside Carlos, filling him and making him cry. 

So Carlos wiggles his hips, arches his back more, moans for attention and the man gives it to him, pulls up to line up properly and push in slowly, giving out lovely breathy moans, a high counterpart to Carlos’ growling mewls as he pushes back against the man, taking and taking, his nails tearing at the sheets as it feels like every inch of him is filled and then some.

And then the man’s hips are pressed to Carlos’. His hands tuck around under Carlos and his fingers dance along Carlos’ chest, pinching at his nipples and feeling along his ribs, taking time to sigh and moan and adjust as Carlos clenches around him, rearing and ready to go and not entirely sure what the man is waiting for.

And then the man wraps his arms firmly around Carlos’ chest and pulls, heaves him upright, onto his knees and leaning back, just slightly against the stranger, moaning and twitching at the new angle, wanting to pull away but also settle back into the position. The stranger drops kisses along Carlos’ shoulders and neck, his hands splaying across Carlos’ stomach and hips as he starts rolling his hips gently, Carlos’ head lolling back with a high moan, hands dancing across Carlos’ stomach, teasing at his cock and then the stranger’s hips snap upwards and Carlos  _ yowls _ , animalistic and pure as the stranger tugs at his cock and he comes, shaking and shuddering, spilling all over his stomach and thighs and turning his head to nuzzle in against the stranger’s neck, the man’s hips still moving, still grinding as Carlos subconsciously clenches around him until he too comes, biting into Carlos’ shoulder with a low moan that reverberates through Carlos’ bones as they both slump forwards, tired and messy, exhausted from the day and the night and already half slipping into sleep as the stranger pulls out and tucks his face into Carlos’ hair, murmuring a final sentence, barely heard or finished before they both drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated and feel free to check me out on [tumblr!!!](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also fun fact: the working title of this was 'Walk Into The Club Like What Up I Got A Big Cock'


End file.
